Personal computers, workstations, graphic subsystems of displays, electronic games, and other electrical devices all include memory systems for storing data. An ever-increasing demand exists for larger and faster memory systems. Attributes of memory technologies include data access time (i.e. speed), cost, reliability, size (i.e. density), and electrical power dissipation. Memory technologies include, for example, floppy drives, hard drives, compact disc/digital-video disc (CD/DVD) drives and semiconductor memories. Semiconductor memories include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), one-time programmable (OTP) memories, electronically erasable read-only memories (EEPROMs), FLASH memory, and video random access memories (VRAM), for example. While microprocessor-processing power has increased significantly in keeping with Moore's Law, memory devices that communicate with microprocessors have been able to keep up only with increasing memory density, and not speed. One issue associated with increasing the speed of memory devices is that as the density of memory cells increases within a given memory technology, capacitive delays, sense circuits and conventional memory layout organizations keep access time improvements minimal.